The Rules of the Arcadian League
by Kliq
Summary: A brand new region for Teddy to start his journey. He knows all the type match ups for Pokemon. What he doesn't know is that type match ups are irrelevant to challenge the Gyms here. I do not own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Today I am celebrating my 10th birthday. I have been counting down the days since I watched Clair get defeated. Clair hardly ever lost. I was just as shocked as the crowd and the Gym Leader when we all witnessed her Kingdra fall to her challengers Arbok. No one saw that coming. When she gave the trainer the Rising Badge, I knew deep down I wanted to be a trainer. The look in her eyes after her defeat was a cold, dead stare of determination.

That was three years ago. I spent the first 9 and a half years of my life in Blackthorn City listening to all the Dragon legends. I do not want to be a Dragon master like Clair or Lance. I want a balanced team for myself.  
>However, I know that I want at least one Dragon type for my team. On this day, I was supposed to go to the Dragon's Den to receive my first Pokemon. Clair took a shine to me. She was going to let me pick out a Dratini.<p>

Six months ago, those plans changed. I had the Johto League already strategy in my head: I was going to catch a Murkrow to deal with Chuck, Bugsy and Morty, a Machoke to pummel Jasmine, Pryce, and Whitney, a Lanturn to electrocute Falkner, and my Dragonite for my epic showdown with Clair. I would then have three or four extra Pokemon in rotation for support. I could feel the badges daydreaming about them.

What sucks about being the kid in the family is the fact that you do not have a say in the major decision making of the house. My Father works with an advertising company, and he was offered a huge promotion in a region I never heard of. My Mother is a Pokemon Groomer, so she had no problem with the move. Me on the other hand, I was distraught. My dreams of conquering Johto just went up in smoke right before my eyes. I pleaded with them to stay in Johto, but they refused.

"Son, think of this as a new challenge! You have already defeated the Johto Gym Leaders in your mind. Why not start from scratch and defeat the Arcadian Gym leaders? It would make you that much stronger! And besides, you can always go to Johto when you are older. If you hone your craft in Arcadian, you just might be strong enough to be a Gym Leader in Johto!" my Father told me in a very jovial manner. He is right after all. Since I did not have a choice, I figured I would start my journey in Arcadian. I already have every type match-up in my head. I am ready!

Now, let's fast forward to today. I was on my way to meet Professor Pine in our new hometown of Cotton Valley.  
>I had no idea of what Pokemon he had for me to choose. To my knowledge, all the Pokemon here are the same ones that I heard of from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I am sure that the choices will be the same as all regions: Fire, Water, Grass.<p>

When I got to the door, I could hear Professor Pine inside mumbling about which choices he should give or something like that. I walked in and saw him with seven Pokeballs.

"Ah, you've made it!" He is younger than I would have expected. He looked like he wasn't a day over 30. He had brown hair and stood about 6'5". He looks more like a professional sports player than a Professor.

"Yes sir, I am here for my Pokemon and Pokedex to start my journey!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, I felt a huge rush go through me. I was excited for the first time in a long time. I was about to get a Pokemon and tear the Arcadian League up!

"Well you are in luck Teddy-Ball-Game! Since you see seven Pokeballs here, I will let you choose one of the seven!"  
>he replied. Well, happy birthday to me! I get to have a broader choice in my starter Pokemon.<p>

"Awesome! Thanks Professor!" I could feel the goosebumps running up and down my arms.

"Well, let's not waste time. Here are the seven: Turtwig, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Snover, Meditite, or Gible,"  
>He put the Pokeballs down on the table one by one as he introduced them.<p>

"This is a no-brainer. I am from Blackthorn City, and I want that Gible!" That was an easy choice. My first Pokemon was supposed to be a Dragon type. Now I get to start with a Dragon/Ground type. Then a thought came over me that scared the crap out of me.

"Professor, the first Gym in Arcadian isn't an Ice type is it?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Ah, you have no idea of the Gyms here do you Teddy? This is one of the hardest leagues to win. You see,  
>the Gyms here do have a theme, but it is not based on Pokemon's types." I could not believe what I just heard!<br>If the Gyms are not based on type, then what the hell are they based off of?

"So, what exactly is the first Gym all about?" I asked.

"I think it would be a better test if you found out on your own Teddy," He replied. Thanks for the help jerk.

"Well, Gible and I will go work on his ground type moves. He will learn those before he learns his hard-hitting Dragon moves. Thanks Professor. Oh, and which way to the first Gym?" I was halfway out of the door when I asked this.

"Head east to Cullen City. The Gym Leader's name is Luke. I will give you some starter advice Teddy. Luke will battle you with two Pokemon. Gible is not enough to beat him, even if he uses his Pokemon for trainers with no badges." He had a look of urgency on his face. It was like he was trying to hint something.

"Wait, so the Gym Leaders do not battle with the same Pokemon?" I asked.

"They rotate their teams depending on how many badges the challenger has. It makes the battle both more competitive and fair. But, make sure you catch at least one more Pokemon. Gible is not enough," He said one more time.

"Ha, Gible and I will get so strong that we won't care if he throws an Ice-type at us! Thanks Professor! I will call you when we achieve victory!" I was now out of the door, on my bike, and heading east to Cullen City. Luke shall be the first to go down on my journey. I can't wait!

After two days of training, Gible was a master at his Take Down and Sand-Tomb attacks. Those would be the only two that we needed. I thought about catching a Houndour, but I did not want to mess up Gible's confidence. He was determined to do it by himself. His personality makes me proud to be his trainer.

We walked up to the Cullen City Gym, and the door was open. I saw a man sitting at the far side in the Gym.  
>There was something odd about this Gym. It looked like the floor was black and painted with all these small circles.<p>

"Stop, you will fall!" The man said. I couldn't believe believe what I saw. The floor wasn't black. There WAS NO FLOOR! The circles were small platforms of Pokemon to stand on.

"What kind of Gym is this place?" I shouted.

"Allow me to introduce myself lad! I am Luke, the Leader of the Cullen City Gym. The badge that I give out to those who rise to the occasion is the Hover Badge!" he said gleefully.

"Hi Luke, I am Teddy. Why is it called the Hover Badge?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy about this.

"All of my Pokemon have the Levitate Ability. What you see here is a 30 foot drop. Any Pokemon that falls off the platforms will be at the mercy of my Pokemon to retrieve them. Do not worry though, there is a safety net to catch the Pokemon. However, if your Pokemon touches the net, they will be disqualified from battle!" he explained.

Now I wish I listened to Professor Pine. Now, Gible's Sand-Tomb is useless, and his Take Down poses a risk of falling.  
>However, Gible looked ready! I asked if he wanted to fight, and he let out a roar that made me jump a little. How could I deny him? He busted his butt to be able to compete in a Gym battle. I would not take away the opportunity for him. The time to fight is now!<p>

"How many badges do you have?" Luke asked.

"Zero, an amount about to be increased to one!" I said. "Gible... Prepare for Battle! He's the only one I have, and the only one I need!"

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiibleeeeeeeeeee!" he was psyched!

"I love a new trainer with confidence, but you won't make it past my first Pokemon. Since you only have one Pokemon, you will have to face me 2-1. The official Arcadian Rules say I must use 2 Pokemon for trainers who have no Badges. I am not allowed to switch out Pokemon. Both the Leader and the Challenger have to right to resign anytime during the match. Now, take your first loss like a man Teddy." Luke was now reaching for a Pokeball.

"Bronzor, Bring the Pain!" Luke yelled.

Great, I cannot use Sand-Tomb to counter his Steel typing. Now, Take Down will not be effective. There has got to be a way to beat his Bronzor.

Luke had his Bronzor float quickly around the Gym using his Iron Defense. I had Gible hopping from platform to platform to let him catch his footing. He was very agile. He hit a few Take Downs, but the damage was minimal.

"You still want to keep going Teddy? You are not doing any damage!" Luke asked me. He seemed bored.

"No, just let me think a little. Gible use Take Down again!" I need to think. I cannot knock out his Bronzor.  
>His Bronzor cannot fall into the pit and hit the net.<p>

*CLICK*

That was the sound of the little light bulb turning on above my head. Bronzor won't fall to the net, but Gible can bring him to the net!

"Gible use Take Down and land on top of Bronzor!" Gible followed the command and hit Bronzor with a Take Down on top of Luke's Pokemon. Bronzor then descended down to the net with Gible on top. Bronzor hit the net and shot straight back up with Gible clinging on to dear life. Gible jumped off and landed on a platform.

"Bronzor has hit the net. He is disqualified. It is now a one on one battle!" the referee raised the flag in my direction. Gible tied the match!

"Very clever. I am actually impressed and not disappointed. Bronzor return. That loss is on me. Not you,"  
>Luke brought Bronzor back to his Pokeball. "Sorry to tell you, but your luck has just run out. It is impossible for just your Gible to win. Now, let me introduce you to my second Pokemon. Gastly, Bring the Pain!"<p>

At that point, I knew I had to resign. Gible cannot win if he cannot hit the Pokemon all together. Gible wanted to fight. I did not know what to do. Maybe there was a way to win. I needed to buy time.

"Okay Gible, we will not give up! Just jump around and dodge Gastly!" Gible followed order and jumped around quickly around the Gastly.

"Gastly! Hypnosis!" Luke demanded.

The Hypnosis hit Gible like a bus on the interstate and dropped him to the net.

"Gible has hit the net. He is disqualified. The winner of the battle is Luke!" The referee raised the flag in Luke's direction.

It was over. Gible and I lost our first match. I should have listened to Professor Pine.

"You fought hard Teddy. However, Arcadian Rules say that I cannot grant you a rematch until you have collected three badges. Please come back when you get three badges. I know you have it in you to be a great trainer! Please show come again. I need to rest my Pokemon." Luke gave me a pat on the back and turned around and went into a room inside his Gym.

I am a long way from Johto. Not only did I lose, but I have to collect three badges to challenge him to a rematch.  
>How many Gyms are here in the Arcadian Region? This is a new reality on Gym Battles. I need to call Professor Pine.<br>When he answered, he somehow knew I lost.

"Teddy, all it is is a learning experience. Do not be discouraged. I did not tell you what Luke uses for his battles because I knew you would learn more going in blind. You need to catch more Pokemon. Luke called me. He told me how well your Gible did. If you can train a Dragon, you can catch anything. You need more Pokemon.  
>Now, head north to Dodson Town. The next closest Gym is there. The Leader is named Lauren. Take a few days and train a team of four. You won't get unlucky type matchups like you did today with four Pokemon instead of one!<br>Get some sleep, and good luck. Call me if you need anything!" he then hung up. I didn't even have to say a word.

This was not the start for my journey that I had in mind. But what keeps me from sleeping is not knowing what kind of Gym is in Dodson. From what I saw today, it can be anything. I need more Pokemon to go to battle with Gible. I am not in Johto anymore. I need information on the Dodson Gym.

...I need more Pokemon...


	2. Chapter 2

Gible did not like losing. He kept his face in his bowl as he ate breakfast. He never looked up at me. I do not know if he is mad or shamed. When he finally finished eating, he turned away from me and started to gaze out of the window. I called his name, and he turned halfway to me. His face painted the saddest picture I have ever seen.  
>His frown was so low that he almost dragged his lip on the ground. My buddy was bummed out and in a deep funk.<p>

"Hey buddy, yesterday was my fault. I should've listened to the Professor. I should have gotten teammates for you.  
>Today, we will rectify that. Today we begin to build our team. I have a question for you Gible." I told him, trying my hardest to reassure him.<p>

"Gib?" I guess that is Poke talk for what?

"Will you be the fearless captain for this team?" I asked.

"Gible! Gib... Gib..." He seeemed excited, then he hesitated. "Gible!" I took that as a yes.

"Awesome! While you were sleeping, I found something cool for you to wear. You know what this?" I showed Gible the item I bought for him. I was not even about to get him a scarf so he could look girly. No, I wanted him to wear something that made other Pokemon know that they were battling my top-dog Pokemon!

"It's the Captain's "C"! It will let all others who cross our paths know that you are the force to be reckoned with on my team! Will you wear it?" I saw my Pokemon's eyes light up like a self-destructing Electrode.

"Gible, Gible Gible, Gible!" He grabbed it and put it on. It was on a small chain that went around his neck.  
>He looked like he was ready to take on the world.<p>

"Okay buddy, it's time for round 2! Let's go catch some Pokemon!"

An hour later, we captured a Houndour, a Taillow, and a Heracross! I let out all four of my Pokemon to have our first team meeting.

"Okay gang, we will train for another day, and then we will go challenge the Dodson Gym! I have no idea what we are up against though... However, it is time to train!" My team seemed eager to get better, and we spent hours sparring. Heracross worked on her speed by working with Taillow. Houndour began to develop a fierce Bite attack working with Gible. Taillow however was lagging a little bit. He was not making solid contact with his Wing Attack.

"You can do it Taillow! Just focus on hitting Heracross! Keep your eye on your opponent at all times!" I tried to root him on and coach him, but he was still struggling. He then went on to miss all three of his teammates. I was wondering what to do next. Taillow needed confidence. The thought of releasing him was a scary thought in the back of my mind. I did not want to do it, but I was not sure what would be the right thing to to.

Then I noticed something happen with my team that alarmed me at first. The other three Pokemon formed a circle around Taillow. Gible, wearing his Captain's C, looked at Houndour and Heracross and gave them a nod. Houndour then used Bite on Taillow, and Heracross used Brick Break. Gible watched and growled at Taillow.

"Guys stop it! This is not helping! Leave Taillow alone! Stop this right now!" I was furious. I ran over,but Gible looked at me and held up his hand in a "Stop" manner. I froze. Is this mutiny? What are they doing?

Gible then barked an order to the other two. They released Taillow. Taillow hit the ground, and then slowly began to pull himself up. I then saw his eyes become red in rage. He let out a screech, and hit Houndour and Heracross with an Endeavor attack! I was in awe of Taillow's new power. After the attack, he flew up high, and came down on the two Pokemon with the sickest Aerial Ace I have ever see. Houndour and Heracross hit the ground being laid out cold.

"What the hell is this? Gible, did you three do this for Taillow to make him stronger?" I did not know what to say or ask. Pokemon are peculiar living beings.

Gible said nothing. All he did was hold up his Captain's C. He then turned to Taillow, and he gave Taillow a nod of approval.

Taillow began to glow. I was in shock at what I was seeing. Taillow is evolving into Swellow!

"Swellow!" he screeched.

He then flew onto my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes and gave me a wink. Heracross then let out her battle cry, and Houndour let out a huge howl with flames. The four Pokemon gathered. Gible put his hand in the middle of them. It was followed by Houndour's paw. Next came Heracross's claw. Swellow completed the team by putting his wing to meet the other three. I had a team now. They were on the same page. They were ready to battle with each other.

"Get some food and some rest. You've earned it. I am going to that building over there to try to get some information on the Dodson Gym." I laid out their food, lit a fire, and brought them some leaves and pine needles for bedding.  
>I was so proud of them. What a day this was.<p>

I knocked on the door of a house that was a few minutes away from where we were training. The door was opened by a man and his wife.

"Hello son, what can we do for you?" The man asked.

"Are you hungry? You look exhausted!" The woman inquired.

"No ma'am, I am not hungry. I have a question to ask. What kind of gym is the Dodson Gym?" I was trying not to sound desperate as I asked the question.

"The Dodson Gym huh? We know a little bit about that place. You see, our daughter Lauren is the gym leader!"  
>the man explained.<p>

"Oh that is great news! Could you please tell me what I am up against?" Now I knew I sounded desperate.

"You have no badges huh?" The woman asked. There goes my cover.

"No, but my Pokemon have been working too hard. I do not want to let them down again." I was hoping to now sound sincere. What I said was true.

"I can tell, your clothes are a mess! I like that though. Hard work always pays off. However, battling against Lauren, you will always be at a disadvantage." he told me.

"How can you possibly know that?" I was a little annoyed at that comment.

"The Dodson Gym gives out the Resilience Badge. Whatever Pokemon you send out, Lauren will send out a Pokemon with a type advantage. If she knocks out your first Pokemon, you could switch to a Pokemon that has a type advantage on her first one. That is fine, because she cannot swap Pokemon that can still battle. If you take to long to take out her first Pokemon with your second one, she will send out her second Pokemon into battle while your Pokemon is feeling fatigued. You have to land quick, decisive blows. You have to end the match quickly!" her mother informed me.

"Wow, okay. Thank you for the information. I really appreciate it." At this point, I was tired. We had a huge mountain to climb tomorrow. Which two Pokemon do I want to use? Who has the fewest weak points?

"Hey kid, why don't you get your Pokemon and sleep here? We will take you to the Gym in the morning." Her dad seemed like he believed in me. He could've said "Good luck and get out."

I retrieved my Pokemon and was ready to call it a night. Before I fell asleep, they all came out of their Pokeballs.  
>I could tell they wanted to know what we were up against. I told them what kind of battle it was going to be. Gible stepped forward and signaled he would fight. Heracross and Houndour looked at Swellow. They both gave him the nod. Gible held up his Captain's C and Swellow nodded and extended his wing to Gible's fist. Well, there is one decision I do not have to make. My Captain made it for me. Tomorrow I am going to battle for the Resilience Badge with Gible and Swellow.<p>

When I arrived at the Gym, I felt the goosebumps rolling down my arms again. I knew there was no chance of us losing.  
>We have worked far too hard. I will not let my team down again.<p>

As I walked inside to greet Lauren, I felt a rush of relief to find out that the battle field had a complete floor.  
>There would be no gimmick wins like last time. This time, we have to defeat our opponent's Pokemon the old fashioned way.<p>

Lauren then walked up to me to we introduced ourselves.

"Hello Teddy, I am Lauren. I will always have the upper hand in our battle. You will have to dig down deep to conquer the Dodson Gym. How many Badges do you have?"

"Umm, wow, none." I said weakly. Lauren was gorgeous. She was tall, tan, with long brown hair that had streams of purple running through it. I know it is a weird color to have in you hair, but Lauren pulled it off. I did not want to battle anymore. I wanted to get married and start my family right now!

Then Gible jumped out of his Pokeball and let out his battle roar. I was not happy with this act. He just gave away his type, and now Lauren will be able to plan ahead for him. I did not want to start with Gible. I did not want to risk Swellow fighting both an Ice type and any Electric/Rock/Ice type that followed.

"Gible! You were supposed to go last! Why would you give yourself away? Ah man..." Gible realized his mistake and bowed his head in an apology.

"Haha, well you better start with Gible because I have a few Ice types that I have been wanted to battle with for awhile. I am ready when you are." Lauren then walked to her end of the field.

"Shoot, its okay buddy. Captain Gible... Prepare for Battle!" I directed Gible to take his post. The time to fight is now.

The referee then walked up.

"This will be a two on two battle for the Resilience Badge. We will see Teddy challenge our leader Lauren! The challenger may only switch his Pokemon if he wins the first decision! Trainers, begin!"

"Okay, Sneasel! Let's do this!" Lauren brought out her Pokemon. I know that Sneasel is quick and a physical attacker. If I can keep him away from Gible, Gible will have a great chance!.

"Prepare the Ice Field!" the referee directed his comment to the people watching us upstairs. The battle field dropped out, and a field of ice took its place. Gible had no footing and was sliding around.

"Gible, just bear down and focus! Use Sand-Tomb!" Gible dug his claws into the ice and was able to launch his attack. It hit Sneasel and sent it spinning.

"Sneasel, get your feet on the ice to get in an Ice Punch!" Her Sneasel followed her commands, but Gible's attack was too strong. Sneasel lost his balance and couldn't land the hit!

"Gible, finsih Sneasel with Dragon Rage!" Gible let out a roar, and sent the fierce attack at Sneasel. It was like it was in slow motion. That Sneasel had no where to run! We were about to score the first decision!

"Sneasel, Feint Attack!" That was the worst thing possible for us. Sneasel was much to fast. He hit Gible, and his attack hit the ice and sent shards everywhere.

"Sneasel, Ice Punch!"

"Gible, use the ice and slide away!"

"You cannot dodge us forever Teddy! We will take the first decision!"

"I don't think so Lauren! Gible, us Dragon Rage!"

Gible's attack hit Sneasel's frozen fist at point blank range. There was a huge explosion. We were both not sure who landed the attack. When the smoke cleared, we both saw our Pokemon knocked out. The first decision was a tie.

"Gible and Sneasel are both unable to continue. The final decision will be one-on-one!" The referee said.

"Gible, return. You were awesome! A stalemate against that Sneasel is nothing to be ashamed of! Now, I will now make your leadership of this team pay off. Our first badge is one more decision away!" I was more pumped than I have ever been in my life. Gible fought hard, and I am proud of his stalemate. He did not make it easy for Sneasel.

"Okay Teddy, who is your next Pokemon?"

"Swellow, Prepare for battle!" my Flying Ace came out. He had that look in his eye right before he evolved.  
>He was ready to win this for the team.<p>

"Hmm, a Swellow! Okay. Your challenge ends with my next Pokemon. Nosepass! Let's do this!" Her Nosepass came out, and with him came a Rock Field. What a choice for Swellow. Swellow knows no moves that can do any legitimate damage. This is why I wanted Swellow to go first.

"Okay Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" Swellow took flight and was coming in quick on Nosepass.

"Nosepass, let Swellow hit you, and use Rock Tomb!"

Swellow hit Nosepass and bounced off. Nosepass grabbed him, and used Rock Tomb on Swellow and himself. Swellow was in a bind!

"Mega Punch Nosepass!" Lauren's Pokemon nearly knocked off Swellow's head. My Pokemon was nearly down for the count. However, Swellow was still going. He did not have much in the tank.

"Nosepass, finish this with Rock Throw!" Nosepass grabbed a huge rock and flung it at Swellow.

"Swellow, dodge it for the love of everything good and holy and use Endeavor!" I know I sounded desperate. This was the most desperate I have ever felt.

The Rock Throw clipped Swellow on the edge of his wing and knocked him of track a little bit. He then got Nosepass in his sights and landed the Endeavor attack. Nosepass was barely able to stand!

"Swellow! Quick Attack!" Swellow landed the hit. Nosepass hit the ground.

We won.

We actually won.

I felt a smile coming that was so big, it should have ripped my face.

"WE WON OUR FIRST GYM BADGE!"

I must have jumped ten feet in the air! The rest of my team came out to congratulate Swellow. Swellow extended his wing. The rest of the team met in in their signature pose. I guess that is what I will call it.

"Congrats Teddy. Here is your Resilience Badge. The nearest Gym from here is west from here in a Livonia City."  
>Lauren handed over the Badge. I was a silver "R" with wings. My eyes were glued on it for what felt like eternity.<p>

"Well team, are you ready to head West?" I asked the four Pokemon. They all nodded and looked West.

Livonia City, here we come!


	3. Chapter 3

"Heracross! Brick Break!"

"HERAAAAA CROOOOOSSSSS!"

There was a huge boulder in our way. Now, there was no boulder.

Wow, Heracross is becoming a beast! We have been picking up the training ever since we won the Resilience Badge.  
>Heracross was antsy to get in a gym battle. She was proud of Gible and Swellow for their efforts in the Dodson Gym.<br>But she was ready for his turn. When she saw Livonia City, she jumped for joy and started throwing punches. Heracross was ready to rock!

"Heracross, calm down a bit! I know you're excited, but you need to save some energy! You are going in first for the gym battle! Don't you worry. I promise you will get yours! Now return and get some rest!" I gave Heracross a pat on the head, and she nodded and went back into her Pokeball.

"Now, Houndour! Come on out!" Houndour came out with a roar. He needed a little more training before we carried on.

"Ok Houndour, I will throw some sticks, and you hit it with your Ember attack!" I made a pile of about 15 sticks. I wanted to see how well his aim was. He nailed the first six without any problems.

"Nice Houndour! Now, let's do two at a time!" This was still no challenge for him. He nailed them all. The last two sticks, however, he hit them with one Ember attack! I was very impressed with his performance.

"Okay guys, let's rest up! I need information on the Livonia Gym! Grab some food and relax! You've all earned it!"  
>We were sitting around in the Pokecenter. I went up to Nurse Joy and asked her about the Livonia Gym.<p>

"Hello Nurse Joy. My name is Teddy. I was wondering if you had any information on the Livonia Gym." I asked while leaning on the counter.

"Hello Teddy. I do not have much information on the Gym. I am new to this region. I am aware that the Gyms here are not like the Gyms in the other regions, but I believe I heard that the Livonia Gym is a Dark Gym. It is the only Dark gym that I have heard of. I think that is what you are up against." She told me while scratching her head.

"Oh wow, that is good news! My Heracross is really strong. I also have my Houndour who is really great with his Fire attacks and can resist Dark type moves! This one might actually be easy!" I felt great now. The first ever Dark gym! I was ready! We will win tomorrow for sure!

"By the way Nurse Joy, what is the Gym Leader's name?" This was my last question before I would go to sleep.

"I believe his name is Hoder. It's some name of an Ancient god I believe. He is a mysterious character from what I have heard." Nurse Joy replied.

"Thanks. You've been a great help! Team, let's get some rest!" It was now time to get some sleep so we could dominate tomorrow.

When I awoke the next morning, I nearly flung myself out of bed in excitement. It was time to head over to the Livonia Gym and win the badge! Heracross is ready to destroy any Dark type thrown at her! Houndour's accuracy is as close to perfect as can be! There is no way we will lose! This was the most confidence I have ever felt!  
>Let's do this!<p>

I walked into the Livonia Gym to see who I believed to be Hoder! He was a young looking guy with jet black hair and sunglasses. He did not move, but I know he saw me because he called out to me.

"Hello Challenger! I am Hoder! Leader and Defender of all things related to Livonia! Those who wish to challenge me will compete for the Perception Badge! What is your name!" Hoder stood completely still and never moved as he made is declaration. Something seemed odd about him. I was not sure what.

"My name is Teddy! I am the proud owner of these Pokemon that are about to take down your Dark types to win our second badge!" I said triumphantly.

"Hmm, I think you have the wrong idea about my gym. I do not specialize in Dark type Pokemon. I do not use a particular type," he said this in a pondering tone.

"WHAT? Nurse Joy told me this was a Dark type gym!" now I was annoyed. For the second time, I have walked into a gym not knowing what I was up against. My confidence just flew out of the door. Dangit Nurse Joy! How dare fill me with this false confidence?!

"Well she was half-way right Teddy. This is a Dark gym, but it has nothing to do with the types." His explanation was not helping. Now I was fully annoyed. The time to fight is now! I am bringing out Heracross and we will start this battle! I am done playing guessing games.

"Whatever, let's just start the battle! Heracross! Prepare for battle!" I tossed her Pokeball and she came out looking sharp! She was throwing punches and bouncing around very fluidly. I know she could beat a Flying type right now.

"Allow me to introduce my first Pokemon, and we will then have the referee explain the rules to you. You will need to hear them if you want any chance! Meditite! Show us the light!" He tossed out his Meditite which floated sitting Indian style in his Zen like trance.

The referee then walked up to explain the rules. I was ready to hear what kind of circus I was up against now.

"Since the Challenger Teddy has 1 Gym Badge, this will be a 2 on 2 battle! Only the Challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon. This match will be contested in the dark! After each turn, the Trainers will call out to their Pokemon for a response! If there is no response, the Pokemon will be deemed unable to continue, even if it is still able to battle! Challenger, do you understand the rules?" I was pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor upon hearing this.

"Hang on! Why are we fighting in the dark?" I yelled at Hoder with clenched fists. This was the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!

"Well Teddy, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am blind! When one sense leaves you, it makes the rest of your senses stronger! This is the best test I can give my challengers to test their skills!" Hoder seemed very proud as he was saying this. He obviously takes pride in his work.

"Well, it doesn't seem very fair to make a trainer fight when he can't see his Pokemon!" I retorted.

"Is that something you really want to say to an established Gym Leader who is blind Teddy?" He snapped.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you got me there." Now I felt like a jackass. "Okay Hoder! I accept the challenge! Let's do this!"

"Trainers, prepare for battle! On my count, the Gym will be covered in darkness!" The ref raised his flags and began a countdown.

How are we going to do this? Meditite is Psychic. We will have to grind for this one.

"BEGIN!"

The Gym turned into the deepest, darkest shade of black that I have ever seen in my life! I couldn't see my hand touching my face, let alone a few inches from it.

"Teddy, you get the honor!" Hoder hollered. His voice seemed louder. I hope Heracross can use her Aerial Ace.

"Heracross use Aerial Ace!" That one was for you Hoder! I will have my Pokemon use a move that never misses!

"Meditite, Detect!"

Oh man, that was a dirty move. That was just as dirty as using Aerial Ace.

"Trainers, call your Pokemon!" the ref said.

We both called our Pokemon and they both answered. Heracross was too my left and Meditite was in the middle. I needed some time to think.

"Scared yet Teddy? Meditite use Confusion!"

"Heracross! Use Endure!"

When the turn ended, both of our Pokemon answered. Heracross sounded a little weak. She needs to rest.

"Heracross return!" I couldn't aim my Pokeball, so I had her run to my voice to return her.

"Okay, Houndour! Prepare for battle!" This darkness will put Houndour's accuracy to the test.

"Ah, a Houndour! Interesting choice Teddy! Let's see what your Pokemon can do!"

"Resume Trainers!" I am guessing the ref raised his flags again.

"Meditite use Meditate!"

I don't think that Hoder would be ready for this. His Meditite can't see Houndour, but Houndor will be able to smell Meditite!

"Houndour use Odor Sleuth!" As I commanded him, I felt the confidence return to me. When we called our Pokemon,  
>Houndour gave me an howl that was flowing with confidence! He knows where Meditite is and he won't miss now!<p>

"Houndour! Use Ember and stay away from Meditite! Don't let him get to close to use his fighting moves!"

"Meditite! Detect!"

"Keep moving and keep using Ember! He can't hide for long!"

"Meditite use your Force Palm!"

I heard something get hit. I was praying it wasn't Meditite's palm on Houndour's body.

"Trainers! Call your Pokemon!"

"Houndour! Are you okay?"

"HOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!"

Houndour's howl was much deeper and sounded more mature. Could it be what I was thinking?

"Congratulations Teddy, I am sorry you couldn't see it, but you are the proud owner of a Houndoom! I have heard that roar many times! Meditite! Are you okay?"

Meditite answered in a weak voice. He was almost finished! I could sense it! Wow, this dark stuff is starting to get really cool, even if it costed me watching my Houndour evolve into a Houndoom. But I am ready to unleash his power!

"Houndoom! Finish him with Ember!"

"Meditite! Detect!"

When we called again, Houndoom answered, sounding good and healthy. Meditite did not. His Detect failed.

"Meditite did not answer! Meditite is officially out of the battle! The match is now 2-1 in favor of the Challenger Teddy!"

"Great job Houndoom! I am proud of you buddy!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I could feel the flames from Houndoom's howl,  
>even though he was on the other side of the battle field.<p>

"Meditite, you fought bravely. Thank you. Nice job Teddy. But it is not over yet! Your Heracross is almost finished, and I refuse to let your Houndoom score the next decision!"

"Noctowl! Show us the light!"

Wow, what a choice for Hoder! That Noctowl can be anywhere! This could be a really tough battle for Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Odor Sleuth again!"

"Noctowl! Use your Foresight!"

Oh man, I forgot about that! A Noctowl can use Foresight! Now he will know where Houndoom is too!

"Houndoom! Stay away from Noctowl and use Ember! Just keep moving and stay away!"

"Noctowl! Peck"

Both Pokemon answered. This could go down to the wire.

"Houndoom! Use Bite! Finish this now!"

"You just made your first mistake Teddy! Noctowl! Fly straight up when he bites you and slam him into the ground!"

I heard the loudest crash I have ever heard in my life. My confidence just left the building ladies and gentlemen.

A called for Houndoom. I got no answer.

"Houndoom did not answer so he is out of the battle! The winner of the decision is Hoder! It is now one on one!"

Noctowl made noise for me to find Houndoom. I thanked the Owl Pokemon then I thanked Houndoom. He fought hard.  
>I still wish I could have seen it though.<p>

"Okay Heracross, I know you're tired. But I need you to pull through for me! I believe in you! Heracross!  
>Prepare for battle!"<p>

"Cross!" She sounded a little stronger.

"Noctowl! Foresight!"

"Heracross land your Aerial Ace!"

I heard the hit! She landed a hit on Hoder's Noctowl! Now, I just need to figure how to get that Owl closer.

"Noctowl! Finish with Peck!"

"Heracross! Endure and grab hold of Noctowl if you can!"

I called for Heracross and her is she had Noctowl. I was able to hear him shaking Noctowl. Hoder's Noctowl sounded like she was under a lot of stress. This was it. She landed the Aerial Ace earlier! I know we hurt the Noctowl!  
>Time to finish it. I can hear the Noctowl under all this distress. It doesn't have much left to give!<p>

"Heracross! Quickly use your Brick Break with all your power!"

"Noctowl! Confusion"

I have never felt a stillness so bone-chilling in my life. I have no idea who scored the hit. The battle is over.  
>I heard a Pokemon's body hit the ground. I felt the vibration of the body hitting the ground. I could smell the dust that got kicked up. I could even taste the stillness of the room. Time was actually standing still. Is this what I have been missing in life? Everything that I have ever put into context in my life relied heavily on sight.<br>With that taken away, I can feel so much more. I now felt deeper as a trainer in a way that was new to me. The goosebumps returned to my arms. I have so much to learn if I am going to be the Champion of the Arcadian League.

"Trainers call your Pokemon!"

"Heracross!"

"Cro...Cro...heracross..." There was no way she could go another round. I could hear her crawling on the ground.  
>I'm glad the rules say that she has to answer and not get up. Otherwise, I believe she would be done.<p>

"Noctow!"

"Noctowl answer me!"

No answer. All that was heard was the flapping of Noctowl's wings.

"Noctowl did not answer and is out of the battle! The winner of the battle is Teddy!"

We won! We won in the dark! I have no idea how Heracross pulled it off, but she did it!

When the lights came on, I immediately put my hands to my eyes because the light was unbearable. When my eyes adjusted, I was amazed at what I saw. Heracross was holding Noctowl down by the beak with all the strength she had left! Noctowl was just fine! Heracross did not defeat him! I suddenly felt like I cheated Hoder.

"Wait Hoder! Your Noctowl is just fine! Heracross is holding Noctowl down by the beak! The battle isn't over!"

"Yes it is Teddy. I knew what your Heracross was doing. I could hear it. My four functional senses are on a higher level that yours. But this Gym Battle was about testing you and pushing you to the edge against impossible odds for you and your Pokemon! I was impressed how you were able to keep your cool and trust your Pokemon! You are a great trainer with great Pokemon! Your Heracross simply found a way to win! The rules said the Pokemon must answer. It doesn't matter if the Pokemon can continue. Your Heracross was smart enough to realize this and used the rules to her advantage. You should be proud! Noctowl got too close to your Pokemon, and Heracross kept him from answering. The decision is final! You have won the Perception Badge! You are the first one to win it in a very long time..."

Hoder handed me the Perception Badge. It was a red closed eye with a hand, nose, tongue, and an ear engraved in it to represent the four senses you use and the one sense you do not.

"Wow, our second gym badge! Team, come out and celebrate!" My four Pokemon came out. Gible high-fived Heracross,  
>and Swellow landed on Houndoom and playfully pecked at his head.<p>

Then they did their signature pose of all four of them putting their fists together. Their chemistry is amazing!

"Congratulations Teddy! Your next challenge you will find west of here in Jennings Town! Keep fighting on!"

"Okay team! He head West once again! Swellow, you take point in the sky!"

We took off once again heading west. The Jennings Gym will be the next one to fall!


	4. Chapter 4

"Swellow! Do you see anything yet?" We have been walking far too long. It's been at least three days since we left Livonia City. Hoder told us to go West. I wish he would have told us how far. We were starting to get low on food and water. I have no idea how many more days we can travel on the rations that we have left. I was beginning to consider turning back for Livonia City.

Swellow looked down at me and shook us head. He still did not see a city.

"Okay Swellow. Thanks. Return and take a rest." I had Swellow return to his Pokeball for a well deserved rest. He was flying point for us for at least six hours.

I checked the time and saw it was 5 o'clock in the evening. I figured it was best for us to find a place to make camp. I have no tent, so we need to find shelter. If we cannot find one, we will build one.

I looked on both sides of the road that we were walking on to try to deduce the best place to start searching. To the north of the path, I saw nothing but sky. To the south I could see some mountains. I figured it would be best to try going south in hopes of finding a river or stream to replenish our water supply. And if we found water, we may be able to find a few fruit trees. We need to cover ground quickly. I would hate to make Swellow fly again, so I will use my foot soldiers for this task.

"Gible, Houndoom, and Heracross! Come on out!" The three Pokeballs opened for my companions, and they all looked at me, waiting for their orders.

"Heracross, I want you to check that tree line over there. If you find any fruit trees, come back and let me know. Also, try to gather as much firewood as possible. We will make camp soon. Houndoom, I need you to go check those rocks over there to see if there are any good places for us to make a shelter. Make sure you sniff out any threats that may be in the area. If all is good, leave some burn marks in the grass for us to follow so we can find you. Now, both of you, if you find any trouble, run back to me. We will not fight alone. We will fight together! Gible, we need to go find some water!"

The three Pokemon accepted their tasks with a prideful roar. Houndoom dashed across the open field towards some fallen rocks blasting the ground to leave a trail. Heracross opened her wings and dashed just off the ground to go inspect the trees. When she got there, I noticed her toss out branches for our firewood. She is a quick worker.  
>There is no job that cannot be done.<p>

"Okay Gible, let's go find some water!"

"Gible!"

We split the difference between Houndoom and Heracross to search. We noticed some ground that was lower than the rest, so we both figured it would be the best place to start looking. We walked for about ten minutes before we realized there was no rivers or streams.

"Dang, okay Gible, let's turn back and look for Houndoom's trail. I do not think there is any water here."

Gible looked at me and shook his head. I do not know why he would think I was wrong. We can clearly see the mountains. There are no rivers, streams, or waterfalls that we could see off the sides of them. My Pokemon is up to something, I am not sure just what it is yet. He gestured at me to follow him. So, I decided to let him lead. We walked for a few more minutes until we got to a bowl shaped area of the ground. Gible started pointing to it and started jabbering very cheerfully.

"Ha, well Gible, I guess if there was rain coming, this would be ideal. But I hate to break it to you buddy, this is bone dry."

Gible shook his head once again and walked into the middle of the bowl. He held up his Captain's C, jumped straight up, and landed head first on the ground.

"Gible, there is no water there! It's not a swimming pool! I think you are a little delusional. Return and take a..." I stopped talking when I realized what was happening. Gible was using Dig!

"Oh wow! You learned Dig! Good job buddy!"

But he kept digging and digging. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to try to Dig to the center of the Earth. Then I heard is voice start to echo in a victorious manner. It began to get closer and closer until he popped out from the ground with a rushing geyser of water right behind him. The water filled up the Earthen bowl. Gible made his own swimming hole with his new found power.

"Gible! You found water! Wow, I don't know what to say! Okay buddy, let's fill the canteens and water bottles and go find the others!"

Walking back, we found Houndoom's fire tracks. We followed them up to the stones that I sent him to, and we found the others. Heracross was moving boulders to finish the shelter. Houndoom was building the fire with all the firewood Heracross brought back. Then I noticed that the branches Heracross brought back were filled with apples!  
>Houndoom was picking them off before he threw the branches on the burn pile.<p>

What a team I have! In less than an hour, three of my Pokemon were able to find food, water, and shelter! It probably would have taken me until morning to finish all these tasks.

As the sun went down, I had all four of my Pokemon eating and relaxing on some bedding of old weeds for their comfort. I was boiling the water on the fire Houndoom made for us. We had a great view. Our shelter faced the mountains which were right below the star laden sky. The shelter Heracross built was more than enough room for the five of us. She walled off the side to the north with two boulders, and and then made a roof with another boulder on two columns of rocks. I would need a forklift to be able to move those rocks an inch.

"Team, you guys are amazing! There is no way I could have done all this by myself! Eat as much as you guys want! There is plenty and you guys earned it! I am going to get some rest now. Hopefully tomorrow we can find some sort of civilization." I then rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up an hour or so before dawn. I turned to see all four of my Pokemon sleeping together. I was amazed at the bond that they had. You could see the friendship they had for each other even when they were asleep. Heracross was on her back with Gible nuzzled up against her side. Houndoom slept with his head on Heracross's shoulder. Swellow was perched on Houndoom's back. Heracross made all this room for us, and the four of them took one quarter of it to leave me the other three quarters! Pokemon sure are strange creatures.

I got up quietly to go stretch and to look for any people who were out for a run. There was no luck in my search. We were still alone.

"Man, we really need to find a town or something. If anything happens to any of us, there is nothing I can do! I rushed out of Livonia City ready for my next challenge not knowing what it was. Only today I realized it's not a Gym Battle. It's getting to the Gym Battle that is my next challenge! Hopefully at the very least we can find some berries."

That was the first time in my life that I ever talked to myself. I guess caring for others can really drive you crazy. Now I understand what my parents were talking about.

"Oh man! Mom and Dad! I have never called them! They have no idea what I am doing or if I am alive!"

Now I was feeling frustrated. I have four Pokemon to care for. I have no idea where the next town is. And on top of that, my parents probably think I am dead!

"Or maybe not. I have been gone for two weeks at the most without talking to them. The police would have found me by now. Oh man! I need to stop talking to myself! I sound crazy! Yes you do! You need to stop! Stop doing that! I'm trying! No you aren't! Shut up! Make me! I am going to hurt you! Bring it on!"

I slapped myself in the face to call my own bluff. It really hurt. I then turned around to see my four Pokemon with their eyes bulging straight out of there heads staring at me like I was stupid. They caught me in my moment of insanity. I was busted.

"Ah, don't pay any attention to that guys! It's early, and I haven't had caffeine in forever! But, since we are all up, why don't we continue on to Jennings Town?" I was now trying to save face with my Pokemon.

We all got up, went back to the road, and traveled together. We felt a sense of relief when the sunrise hit our backs. It was the little energy boost we needed to help us through the morning.

"SWELLOW! SWELLOW! SWELLOW!"

"Oh thank Arceus! Do you finally see something?"

Swellow didn't answer. He talked in his Poke-language again which I can hardly ever understand. Gible, Houndoom,  
>and Heracross got a shocked look on there face. The three of them ran off to hide, and Swellow dove into a tree.<p>

"He guys what's going..."

I couldn't finish. Heracross wouldn't let me. She covered my mouth and tossed me twenty feet behind the rocks where Gible and Houndoom were hiding. She could of at least gave me a chance to land on my feet. Instead, I landed on my head.

"When I... regain feeling in... my legs... I am going to..." once again I was not allowed to finish. Houndoom used his Bite on the top of my head and under my jaw to keep me from talking. Now I wanted to cry. First, I beat myself up. Now my Pokemon are beating me up.

Gible then whispered at me. He and Heracross put there finger on their mouths to signal that I had to be quiet. I nodded to show them I understood. Houndoom finally released me from his Dark Jaws of Death. Gible then pointed towards the road. I peaked over the rock to see what looked like a small army of people dressed in long red trench coats riding on Rapidash. I have no idea who they are, but I think that my Pokemon do. They rode on without stopping. We waited until they got out of sight. The three Pokemon on the ground waited for Swellow to give us the all clear. After a few minutes, Swellow flew down to let us know we can come out.

"Do you guys know who those people were?" All four nodded. I found it strange that they knew to fear a group of people, and I have no idea who they are. Then I remembered that I am new to the area. They probably got their information through the Poketalk with other Pokemon I guess.

"Okay, well, let's just keep walking then team. Swellow, stay up at point. Houndoom if you smell anything, let us know."

It wasn't until around noon that Swellow signaled again. This time, instead of hiding, my three Pokemon on the ground let out a sigh of relief. I am guessing we have finally found civilization!

We walk up to a very small town. There was two houses and a PokeCenter. I walked in and handed my Pokemon to Nurse Joy so they could get treatment for all of their hard work. I then made a call that was a few days overdue.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad! Sorry it took so long for me to call! Look! I have two Gym Badges!"

"I am so proud Teddy! Keep working hard!" My mother told me.

"Well done Teddy Ball Game! And don't apologize for taking so long to call! We understand you are having an adventure of a lifetime! We won't send the Police looking for you until about a month!" He was joking, but I was glad that I didn't worry them.

After we talked for a half hour or so, my parents had to run off. I told them I loved them and hung up. Then I went to the counter for information.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, is this Jennings Town?"

"No, I am afraid not. This is only a rest area. There are a few people that live hear to keep up with the infrastructure. Jennings Town is about five miles west of here. Do you have a map of Arcadian?"

"No ma'am. Do you know where I can get one?"

"Tee hee, they are on the counter at every PokeCenter. Look to your right a little!"

Oh man, did I feel like an idiot! How could I have missed those maps! Ha, maybe I am going a little crazy!

"Oh wow, I don't know how I missed those! Thanks! By the way, I saw a group of people riding Rapidash and wearing red trench coats. Do you know who those people are?"

Nurse Joy's face turned so pale, I thought she saw a ghost.

"Are they headed here?"

"No ma'am, they were heading in Livonia City's direction"

"Please excuse me, I must alert Nurse Joy in Livonia!"

She ran to her phone and told the Nurse of Livonia. She hung up the phone and began to cry. She asked for a few moments to compose herself. When she was ready, she came back to talk to me.

"You are not from here are you Teddy?"

"No ma'am, I am from Johto. I had no idea who those people are, but my Pokemon did. They nearly broke me in half trying to hide me!"

"Those people are called The Purists. There are many branches of the group. The one you saw was the Fire Purists."

"Why are they called The Purists?"

"Well, most of them have won all the badges from different regions. Only one person has defeated all eight Leaders here in Arcadian. The way the gyms are run drives them crazy! They hate the fact that Pokemon can have extra types types and abilities. They believe it is unfair how the gyms here do not stick to one single type of Pokemon. Now, they are on a their mission of "Purifying" Arcadian. They want to take over, run a Gym of one type, and only use Pokemon of one type. They hate trainers that use dual type Pokemon. They hate all of the Gym Leaders. When they meet trainers, they bully the trainers into showing their Pokemon. If the trainer has any dual types, they beat up the trainer and take the Pokemon!"

"Wow, I guess that is why my Pokemon were so scared! All four of my Pokemon are dual types!"

"You are lucky that your Pokemon were out and keeping watch, or you would have gotten a serious beating!"

"Ha, I thought I did get a serious beating, but now I am glad my Pokemon are looking out for me. Should we send help to Hoder and the rest of Livonia City?"

"Oh, they will be fine now that they have been alerted. No one can beat Hoder in the dark!"

"I can! And I did!" I showed Nurse Joy the Perception Badge.

"Thief! How dare you steal from the blind! I am calling the Police!" She grabbed my arm and slammed me head first onto the counter. I have had enough head trauma for a lifetime in the last 5 hours!

"No! I didn't steal it! You can call Nurse Joy in Livonia or Hoder himself! I beat him fair and square!" I was now pleading for my life in a hospital. What has my life come to?

"Okay, let me just check," she grabbed the phone with her free hand. She made the call and released me.

"I am so sorry!. I cannot remember the last time Hoder was defeated! I think the Champion is the last one to do it."

"I'll get over it. Pain is weakness leaving the body," I said while crying because of the pain from the entire day.

"Well, a strong trainer like you should be able to get through it. But be careful Teddy. The Purists will stop at nothing to get rid of everything that they find that they believe is not pure! You might be safer traveling off of the roads. If you see any long coats of a certain color, it is probably The Purists. Use your Swellow to keep an eye out okay? Call me when you get to Jennings Town so I know you are safe. Also, take this PokeCenter cellphone. Let me know of any Purist movement that you see. Because I am not in a city or town, people look to me to be the center of information. There is nothing here that anyone wants. But it does bother me that they were close..." Nurse Joy then stared out of the window with a troubled look on her face. I could understand why she felt uneasy. She was defenseless. There was no Gym Leader here to protect her. It was just her and a few workers.

"Will do Nurse Joy. Thank you for all of your help! I will call you when I get to Jennings Town, and I will call any Purist movement!"

When we left, I put my Swellow back at point in the sky, and walked with the rest of my Pokemon. Now that we had a map, it was okay to walk off the road. We stopped when we were about a mile out of Jennings Town to drink some water and relax a little bit. I saw some fruit and brought it back for my Pokemon. We all turned to face the mountains to get some reflecting in. Unfortunately, we let our guards down for too long.

"So, I see you like dual type Pokemon..." that voice came from behind me along with a few laughs that made the hair on my neck stand up. The voice was smooth, soft, and paternal. I knew the person that said that was probably in his 40's. This isn't a school-yard bully I am dealing with. I turned around to see five grown men with long purple trench coats. I believe I have just met members of the Poison Purists. My heart fell into my stomach as my body was engulfed with fear.

"Hand them over son."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think so! I will not hand my Pokemon over!" I yelled at the Poison Purists. My Pokemon had angered looks on their faces. I knew they were ready to fight.

"You don't understand do you? Dual types are holding you back. Why, I only mean to help you. Join the Poison Purists. Learn the art of making your enemies suffer! Nothing is more satisfying than watching your enemies slowly die a little bit more as the battle goes on!"

The leader was inching closer to me as if he was trying to possess me. I don't know if I was going crazy or not, but I am pretty sure his eyes turned purple for a short moment. I think his brain is poisoned from the look of him.

"I don't have enemies, I only have opponents!" I retorted.

"Well, you have an enemy in me now Junior! Prepare to be at the mercy of William, The Poison Power Trip! Muk! Come forth!"

I am all about fighting fair, but this time I refuse to take any chances. I will sic all four of my Pokemon on him. They are all out of the Pokeballs. I'll cheat just this once.

"Okay William, I accept your challenge! Heracross, Brick Break! Swellow, Wing Attack! Houndoom use Bite! Gible destroy them with Take Down!"

That Muk didn't have enough time to blink. My four Pokemon destroyed it! It was too easy.

"So, you want to play dirty huh? We can play dirty too you little bastard!" William was growling and reaching for something in his pocket.

"I think you guys should be on your way. You can't possibly beat my team. Save yourself the embarrassment and get out of here!"

Houndoom then walked up and lit them up with a Flamethrower. I have no idea what William was going for, but he was not able to get it to come out. The burnt Poison Purists cussed and then ran off.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot! This will never end until I have my revenge!" William and his goons were running like they were being chased by a wild herd of Tauros. One of them seemed like it was the first time anyone stood up to them. It definitely was not business as usual for them. I think I am the first one to defeat them.

"Okay guys, I will call Nurse Joy from the rest area. Then we will run to Jennings Town. That was too close."

I called up Nurse Joy and told her the news. I let her know that the Purists were heading in her general direction. She said she would call the police and be safe. She thanked me for the information and told me to stay safe.

"Okay, Swellow! Take point in the sky! Houndoom, you stay thirty yards in front of me and sniff out anything suspicious. Gible, you're with me. Heracross, watch our backs. We will not stop until we are safely in Jennings Town. Let's roll!"

We only had a mile to go, but it was the longest, most paranoid mile of my life. Each step I took felt like I was wearing cement boots. I have never felt so scared in my life. All of the "what if's" started running through my head.

"No, I cannot think about that. We won that battle. I just hope there is no war coming…"

We have a gym battle coming up. We will win our third badge. That should be my focus, but I am having trouble letting this go. Why are those people that angry about dual types? Not all humans are of one pure race. That's what makes us different. But in the end, we are still human. Pokemon are no different. At the end, they are all Pokemon to the core. All living things are made up of different parts.

Finally, we reached Jennings Town. I brought my Pokemon to the PokeCenter so they could rest up. I called rest area Joy to tell her I was safe. She told me they could not find the Poison Purists. I guess they went a different direction.

When my Pokemon were healed, I asked this Nurse Joy about the gym in this town. I need to know what to expect and hopefully find a way to get a trick or two up my sleeve.

"Well, all I can tell you is that it is you against yourself," Nurse Joy said with a wink.

"Thanks? " I was really hoping for a little bit more than that. How can these nurses not know all of the details? In Johto, you are basically spoon fed what you are up against as soon as you enter a new town! Arcadian is such a weird place with these gym themes from way out in left field to the Purists who try to beat me up. I cannot wait to challenge the Johto League. I know that sounds pessimistic, but it is difficult playing on a new ball field. I spent the first nine years and three hundred sixty four days of my life preparing for gyms that were based on Pokemon type.

Maybe I need to eat supper and go to sleep. Maybe I am exhausted and need to relax. I will be fighting a gym leader soon. I am living my dream as a Pokemon trainer! I should not feel so apathetic. I need to get my head on straight and get ready to bring my A-game for my Pokemon. All they have done for me was cover my ass and bring their A-game. I owe it to them for making it this far with my body in one piece and two gym badges. When I wake up, I will be thinking straight and ready to take on the Jennings Town Gym! However, according to Nurse Joy, I am taking on myself. How does that work?

"Oh man! If this is a Ditto battle, I am going to be so pissed…" I have heard horror stories about Dittos. Any trick you have up your sleeve, that pesky Ditto will copy it and use it against you! We will have to get ready for the biggest toe-to-toe fight we have ever had!

The next morning, I woke up, ate, grabbed my Pokemon, and headed straight for the gym. I was not going to let any thoughts run through my head. I was going to be calm, cool, and collected and find a way to win.

"Good morning young man! I am Eric! I am the leader of this gym! What is your name?" Eric was a younger gym leader. He had blonde hair, a t-shirt, and blue jeans. He looked just like any other normal kid who was a Pokemon trainer.

"I am Teddy. I have two badges, and when I defeat your Ditto, I will have three!"

"Ha, I don't have any Ditto! What gave you that idea?" he replied.

"Well, Nurse Joy told me this battle was going to be me versus myself! How else would I fight myself if you don't have any Ditto?"

Of course he didn't have any Ditto. But, hey, I can take a joke. I have been wrong just about every time on this whole journey. I will laugh this one off and find a way to win.

"Haha, I have told Nurse Joy not to give away my secrets. I like to keep folks guessing. That was a good one that she told you. This battle won't be against yourself, but you will be guessing the entire time. I can promise you that! I believe in keeping my opponent guessing! My favorite move is Double Team! I will use it so many times, I will make your eyes spin! And when you see the battle field, you may turn around and go home! Come, let me show you the battle field!"

Eric led me to the next room. When I laid my eyes on the battle field, I could not believe what I saw. The entire battlefield was filled with mirrors! If Eric uses Double Team, the mirrors would double Double Team! I'd rather fight in the dark! I need to find the trick up my sleeve soon.

(CLICK!)

That sound was the light bulb turning on above my head. Heracross will be very handy for this battle. I felt a smile crack on my lips. I am positive I will sweep this guy!

"For the trainers who defeat me, I will award them the Double Badge! This will be a two-on-two battle. I will not be able to substitute, but you can! When the ref gives you the signal, you have the honor! Good luck Teddy!"

"Luck is for losers, Eric!" I was shocked at what I said. This overwhelming confidence is new to me. I think it's the confidence I have in my Pokemon. No, I _know _it's the confidence I have in my Pokemon. Heracross and Swellow are no match for this guy. If we can win in the dark, we can defeat Eric's smoke on mirrors approach.

"Heracross! Let's roll!"

Heracross came out with her fierce battle cry and was ready to rock!

"Golbat! Let's go!"

I knew that we were at a disadvantage based on type, but type doesn't mean anything in this gym. I know his first move. I know how he wants to fight this battle. I looked at Heracross looking at her many reflections and saw her grin at me. She knows what the plan is. She knows what they want to do. Now, we will fight this on our own terms! I know I do not have to command Heracross. I will let her have the honors.

"Heracross, level the playing field!"

"Golbat use Double Team!"

I knew I was one step ahead of him. Heracross and I had the same idea. She used Brick Break and shattered all of the mirrors. The Double-Double Team illusion was now gone. Now, Eric had a gym of broken glass and a Golbat whose time in this battle was coming to an end!

"Heracross, use Aerial Ace and take out that Golbat!"

With one swing of her horn, and driving off her back foot, she took out all of the doubles until the real Golbat was hit into the wall with so much force that Golbat was _stuck_ in it! The amount of force Heracross used was sick! I do not think I need Swellow after all!

"Golbat is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" The ref raised my flag for my first win.

"Nice one Teddy, but do you honestly think you're the first person to break the mirrors? Not everyone has done that, but most of them do! You just played right into my hand! Your challenge ends now! Metang! Let's go!" Eric sent his last Pokemon out with the confidence I had earlier.

"Heracross, stay focused! Use Brick Break!"

"Metang use Double Team!"

Heracross missed but took out plenty of the doubles. However, she landed awkward on the glass and slipped.

"Metang, use Psychic on the glass and make a surround Heracross! Then finish it!"

I watched as all of the glass was raised off of the ground and pointed jagged end first at Heracross! I know she is tough, but that amount of glass can kill her!

"Heracross return!"

I caught her just in time. There was as huge crash, and now there is even more broken glass. I guess I did not think this through all of the way.

Now I have a decision to make. This is now a Type matchup with broken glass thrown into the mix. Swellow can hit Metang but won't do enough damage against the Steel-type Pokemon. The Psychic powers it has also poses the threat of getting picked off in the air by the glass. Gible can use Sand Tomb to control some of the glass, but Metang can take control of all of the glass. Gible may not have enough range to get close and make any good hits. Houndoom seems like my best bet. He can melt the glass and Metang. I am ready to finish it!

"Houndoom! Let's roll!"

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower and light up this entire battlefield!"

"Metang, use Take Down! Hurry!"

For the first time in my life, I was shocked. I was a young kid in a new place that made absolutely no sense what so ever from town to town. Each and every place had its own quirk that made Arcadian even weirder. I feel like I am in a dream. This cannot be real. But it is. I took on a gym leader, and I defeated him in three moves. One, two, three, you're out! It was not supposed to be that easy even though I told myself it would be easy. My Pokemon are becoming much stronger than I have expected. Eric threw the badge at me and told me to get out. I could tell that was the first time he was embarrassed by a trainer. He then got on his phone and make a call to someone. I knew he was talking about me.

There is something wrong in the air her in Arcadian. I let all four of my Pokemon out, and they too had a look on their face that something was not right. I am glad for my Pokemon's toughness, but I believe we have to put gym battles on the back burner for a little while. There are answers to questions that I want. The thing is, I do not know what the questions are. I have the feeling there is a bad moon rising soon. The air is too still for things to be normal.


End file.
